


Catching Someone

by darkhpotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, fake relationship at first, jaehyun too, mark lee is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhpotato/pseuds/darkhpotato
Summary: He doesn’t know if he’s lucky to witness such situation, come to think of it, if he confess to Mark that his lovely boyfriend Jungwoo is kissing his ex boyfriend Jaehyun , most likely it will destroy the two and boom he can have Mark to himself, but that’s a selfish move, and Donghyuck’s isn’t selfish.Or Donghyuck’s agreeing to a deal propose by Jaehyun, in order for latter not to destroy Jungwoo and Mark relationship, Jaehyun needs him to be on his side, what for? To entertain him because according to Jaehyun being single during your senior year is hella boring and maybe Donghyuck needs this little distraction to stop looking pathetic over the love he can’t have.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	1. heartless

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time posting in this site yehey! English is not my first language so please understand. I'm a Markhyuck shipper but there's a lot of them in this site and so i go for my second ship which is Jaehyuck ( baby duo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know if he’s lucky to witness such situation, come to think of it, if he confess to Mark that his lovely boyfriend Jungwoo is kissing his ex boyfriend Jaehyun , most likely it will destroy the two and boom he can have Mark to himself, but that’s a selfish move, and Donghyuck’s isn’t selfish.   
> Or Donghyuck’s agreeing to a deal propose by Jaehyun, in order for latter not to destroy Jungwoo and Mark relationship, Jaehyun needs him to be on his side, what for? To entertain him because according to Jaehyun being single during your senior year is hella boring and maybe Donghyuck needs this little distraction to stop looking pathetic over the love he can’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time posting in this site, English is not my first language so please bear with me, and feel free to correct me on my mistakes.

Chapter 1:

Though fidgeting, Donghyuck knock at his friends door, second’s later a surprise Renjun open the door for him, eyebrows furrow.

“Hi?” he waves his hand awkwardly, waiting for the signal until Renjun invite him in.

“Uhm hello? Or shall I say welcome back; I mean it’s been an hour since we last saw each other.” Renjun glance at his wristwatch while looking comically at Donghyuck. He’s still wearing his blue hoodie and his bagpack. “Come in.”

“Renjun, I’m sorry but can I spend the night here?” He asked while walking inside placing his bag in the couch. “ Is Jisung’s asleep? I can explain to him tomorrow.”

Renjun shook his head, he probably knows the reason why he can’t spend the night in his own apartment .” No need, I don’t want you to explain to Jisung about Mark sexcapades, we can’t taint his innocent mind.”

“Exactly.” Donghyuck nods agreeing, he thought that Renjun will let the topic go but it seems like his friend won’t let it pass so easily. Renjun sat beside him and massages his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

He sighed heavily, he can see through him but he has no choice but to be okay.”Yes I am, I’m getting there little by little.” Donghyuck convince himself, he doesn’t know when but he will be okay. In the future he will just laugh at himself for how foolish he was.

“Don’t you think it’s about time to move, I mean let’s start searching for a possible vacant room for you, maybe if that happened maybe you can forget about him sooner? It’s not helping that he’s always bringing Jungwoo in your shared apartment despite knowing about your feelings.” Honestly those thoughts cross his mind but before he harbor a special feelings to Mark, they were friends first. He can’t just take that for granted.

“I told him I was okay with it.” He lean in to the couch and stare at the ceiling, as if the answers to all his problems are written there.

“It doesn’t mean that you’re okay with it, it won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah, I know Renjun, thank you for voicing out my feelings.” He answered sarcastically while closing his eyes, he just want to sleep this troubles away, as if he will be fine tomorrow. “But I’m really okay, I’m happy for Mark hyung that he has Jung woo, they’re so in love and they make each other happy.” Honestly that what he feels, when he start college, Mark is the first person that he met, he’s not just his roommate but a friend to him. He showed him around, teach him about college ways and treat him to a nice food. Originally his family is from Seoul, but they moved to Jeju when he was in middle school, now he decided to pursue his college in the city again, although his parents was apprehensive about his decision at first they still supported him. He told them that sooner or later he will left the house and stand for his own, he just made it years earlier.

He heard Renjun sighing deeply, “You’re being repetitive, I guess you really don’t want to talk about it, but you can sleep on my room, we can share my bed like we never done it before.”

“Nope, I’ll just settle here, can you just give me a blanket?” he opens his eyes and pleads to his friend.

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

“Hyuck, about the apartment moving thing, I’m serious, I will help you. I think you have to consider that.”

“I will don’t worry.”

Moments later Renjun handed him his blanket, now he’s alone thinking about what Renjun suggested and maybe that’s really for the better. He’s about to fell asleep when he remembers the unfinished homework that he left in his study table. He took his phone out, he set it on much earlier alarm so that he can go back to his apartment and finish his homework before he go to his first subject.

….

“Good morning Donghyuck!” He was greeted by a smiling Jungwoo, he’s in their kitchen, wearing his apron while holding a spatula.

“Morning.” He greeted back, he put down his keys and walk to him.

“What are you cooking?”

“Pancakes. I will make extra for you.” At least he can trust Jungwoo in their kitchen, he can’t do that to Mark or else he might burn the whole building. It’s a good thing that there’s someone who can cook in their relationship.

“Ah, thank you.”

“Sorry I invade your house and your kitchen as always.”

Donghyuck scratch the back of his head, he can’t help but notice the bruises in the older man’s neck courtesy of Mark of course. He wanted to say its okay, no problem but those words can’t just slip from his mouth.

“Where did you spend the night? Do you have a special someone that we don’t know of?” Jungwoo tease, he’s about to reply when Mark beat him to it.

“Hyuck has a special someone?” Mark’s excited voice resonates in the kitchen, Hyuck look at him, he carries a contented and gorgeous smile, he’s wearing a grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt. He scolds himself for ogling at his roommate in front of his boyfriend.

“Oh please.” Donghyuck roll his eyes. “I just spent my night at Renjun’s place because you guys are too noisy last night.” He just hopes that it didn’t come out as if he was resentful.

“See, I was right Mark, I’ve heard him coming home last night.” It was Jungwoo slapping Mark who envelops him in a back hug.

“Oh, sorry I was too busy to notice.” But that sorry came out with no sign of regret since Mark is busy showering Jungwoo with his morning kisses.

_Donghyuck wish it was him._

He excuses himself saying that he needs to do his assignment which is the truth. Inside his room he went straight to his study table opening his notebook, after five minutes of staring he decided to shower first to set his thoughts straight.

When he went out from the shower he didn’t expect Mark sitting in his bed while holding his notebook.

“Mark?”

“You need help?” Mark asks holding his notebook.

“Not really, I can do it.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, why do you think I can’t?” Mark surrenders putting his notebook back in his table.

“It’s just that you don’t seek for my help nowadays, unlike before.”

“It’s nothing really.”

“Are you sure?”

Donghyuck bite his lower lip, he has so many things running in his head, so many words that he wanted to convey, but none of this matter at this moment.

Mark stands up in front of him, both his hands in his pocket.

“Hyuck.” Mark called, he look up and met his eyes. “I really love Jung woo and he’s kind a feeling that there’s something odd between us. I don’t want him to doubt me or my feelings for him, you know what I mean right?”

Donghyuck nodded. He can’t say a word afraid that tears will follow.

“You’re important to me but Jungwoo is my world. I can’t let my world be taken away from me because of some stupid things right? You understand me right?”

Donghyuck nodded again and look down at his feet. Mark just regards his feelings as some stupid things.

“Thank you Hyuck.” He pats his head before he left his room. When he’s out of sight, Donghyuck let his tears fall, he let it fall for some minutes before he sat down in front of his assignment. He needs to work this out, his broken heart later.

…


	2. bumpy road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we have an unexpected guest Jungwoo.” Jungwoo look up, still drunk from the kisses, his face fell when he met Donghyuck’s shocked expression. He immediately frees himself from the guy’s hold and grabbed Donghyuck’s arm.
> 
> “Mark is your boyfriend, why are you kissing him and not Mark?”
> 
> “I can explain, it’s not what you think!”
> 
> “I don’t think so.” The guy crossed his arms, smiling deviously.
> 
> “Shut up Jaehyun, we’re through.”
> 
> “It seems not like it.” Donghyuck think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be safe and love NCT

Chapter 2:

Donghyuck is lying lazily in Renjun’s bed with a Rubik’s cube in hand, while his friend is busy rummaging his closet looking for a outfit to wear, probably to impress the birthday celebrant, Wong Yukhei. Renjun is invited; he is his plus one although he knew nothing about this Yukhei aside from his name and a childhood friend of Renjun, who he lost contact with and met again in university. _Isn’t it amazing?_

He refused to go at first but Jungwoo and Mark will go and Jungwoo was so happy to know during breakfast that he’s invited as well thus force him to go and told him that it will be fun and a moment to relax and meet new people. He silently looks at Mark who nods at him, meaning he has his signal to go.

“And why do you have to ask Mark permission in the first place? It was me who invited you!” Renjun whined, he carefully dodge this question earlier but his friend has no intention to let it slide and take his excuses.

“Because I feel like I am obligated too?” that came out as a question, suddenly Renjun is at his side smacking his arm, mad at his reasoning.

“You’re pathetic, you know?”

“No need to remind me, I know so.” He looks at Renjun who sat at his side, looking at him with pity. Renjun knew his unrequited love for Mark even before he confessed to him, Renjun knew how he foolishly waited for Mark to love him back but fall every time on the arms of another man, and this time with Jungwoo . The longest relationship Mark ever has.

“You did everything Hyuck, you showed him how much you cared and love him, to the extent that you even do his school works and attend his class. “ Renjun made it sound like it was the biggest crime ever.

“That only happened once.” He cut Renjun before he could even narrate his entire pathetic attempt to win Mark.

“Because you got caught that’s why you stopped.” In his defense Mark was sick that time, he came home from practice not feeling well and it was an important class that’s why he gave Mark that idea. It was his idea he picked from one of his classmate from another class.

“I know and I half regretted it.” He smirks at Renjun who rolled his eyes at him.

“Stupid.” He laugh at Renjun’s who went back to his business. “What will I do with you? I just hope you met someone who can make you shut up and handle your stupidity and be it not Mark. I resent him so much for making you that foolish of them all.”

He just shook his head at Renjun. He just kept his mouth shut or else Renjun will not let him off, at least just for today.

He didn’t know but he also hopes that he met someone so that he can get over this stupid feeling of him. He needs to stop himself from always dreaming that it was him who Mark kisses, that it was him underneath Mark’s embrace, that it was him hugging him every day and every night.

He really needs to wake up from this misery.

###

“Relax, you will not get lost.” Renjun laugh at his awkwardness or rather scared face, he knew no one from this party except Renjun and the birthday celebrant, but he spotted some popular people from their campus. Renjun forgot to tell him that this Yukhei is part of the popular crowd in their school.

“I feel so out of place.” He tugged Renjun again not letting go of his small arm.

“Relax, you saw yourself in the mirror and even you can’t believe how beautiful you look. “ Renjun keep on reminding him, giving him confidence, after doing his make up.” If you can just work on that little confidence of yours and come out from your box, you will realize that there’s a lot of deserving people around you.” He knew that those words carry a deeper meaning by the name of Mark, he need to come out from the non existing world.

“Okay enough with your nagging, please?” He earned a _hmmp,_ from Renjun who are busy greeting people that they met along the way. Renjun is bookish but knew how to socialize, while he on the other hand a less bookish that Renjun but afraid of the crowed, a dilemma that was developed after his accident. Renjun got a two bottle of beers from an acquaintances, he ordered him to drink it and said that he needs it. Like Renjun’s puppet, he followed what his friend told him too; although he hates the bitterness of alcohol he knew he really needs it at this time. They both finish their first beer in no time.

“Renjun, I can see some Mark’s teammate here.” He whispers after he spotted Jeno with a pretty pink haired guy clinging into him. They look so sweet and lost in their own world.

“Because Yukhei tried out to basketball in his first year before he decided that he love soccer more. I can tell you more if you want.” Renjun talk as if he knew everything about Yukhei’s secret.

“No need. Now let’s find your birthday boy and greet him.” They pass through a couple of people who’s busy drinking, chatting and dancing with the music.

Yukhei is living in a two storey house together with three other people. Donghyuck can tell that he is from a well off family just like Renjun who prefer to keep a low profile. They spotted him in the living room talking animatedly to all his friends and team mates. Yukhei is a definition of tall and handsome and he can tell clearly why Renjun fall for him, he’s a real visual, maybe it’s his smile too.

“Renjun, my friend!” Yukhei beamed when he spotted Renjun.

“Happy Birthday Yukhei.” Yukhei just grabbed Renjun’s small body into a bone crashing hug, their height difference is cute. Donghyuck thought that if ever their friendly relationship progress into something more it will be the cutest thing ever. And he just wants to see a flustered Renjun while being introduce to Yukhei’s people.

He is happy for Renjun as he watched him shaking hands and making conversation with the soccer team who mostly occupy the couch. Renjun looks back, he smile at his friend who whispered something to Yukhei, thus motion him to come closer.

Donghyuck shook his head as if Renjun have seen his fear, he just heard Renjun tell them his name that he is his friend. He just nods at them, he shoots Renjun a message that he will just help himself in the kitchen and told him to enjoy and grab the opportunity.

He spotted Mark and Jungwoo dancing in the dance floor, both their hands are all over each other as their group of friends cheers them on the side. He can feel the familiar pain in his chest, its worst when the couple is awfully sweet in front of him. He managed himself to look away and continue exploring the party that ended him bumping into someone that introduces himself as Hendery; he offered him a drink when he spotted him empty handed.

Hendery laughed at him when he’s eying the red cup suspiciously, “Don’t worry it safe, I won’t poison a pretty guy like you.”

“Thank you.” he took the red cup from Hendery’s hand.

“Thank you for the drink, or thank you because I will not poison you?” Hendery smile is so addicting, it was like a mixture of evilness and good, or maybe because he’s tipsy because of the drink that Renjun pushed to him earlier. He really has a poor alcohol level just like his dad. He’s coming closer to him that he can feel his breath in his right ear.

“For saying that I was pretty.” Now that someone mentions it other than Renjun, Donghyuck thinks he might believe it this time. It’s just sad that Mark can’t view him that way too.

Mark again.

He really needs to stop thinking about him.

  
“Oh?” He had no idea why Hendery look so shocked. “You must be surrounded by blind people then.” He thought about his wish about meeting someone who can make him forget Mark, if he just make a move to flirt back , this will be the start , but he doesn’t know how. Screw him for having no idea.

“May I know what’s you’re pretty name is?”

“Donghyuck.” He flashes him the sweetest smile that he could muster.

“Nice name.”He praised, sliding his hand in his elbow. He was about to reply when a guy cling into Hendery’s arm, thus making Hendery stop his hand on him.

“I was looking for you, turn out you’re just here.” The guy is sulking while talking cutely at Hendery.

“I was just here, fetching us a drink and I met this pretty guy. Yangyang, this is Donghyuck, Donghyuck this is Yangyang.” They shook hands, the two guy talk rather quietly, while he pretends to analyze the content of the red cup. He think that his presence isn’t needed since he can tell that the two are lost in their own world, just like how Jungwoo and Mark do often. It’s silly of him to think that Hendery might be interested in him, not knowing that someone already own that guy.

He hates this desperate side of him, desperate to forget someone that he begins to think that anyone who comes close to him will like him or a potential lover. How silly. He should think straight and not let his heart break destroy his logical thinking.

“Did you tell him?” Asked Yangyang, eyeing him.

“I was about too.” Answered Hendery, the two looks at him weirdly, Donghyuck had no idea what’s on their mind.

“Donghyuck, Yangyang is my boyfriend and it is so sudden but we want you in our relationship if you give us a chance,”

Donghyuck answered a straight _“no”_ without hesitation and excuse himself. He can’t believe he was invited in a relationship. He respect people in the kind of thing but never imagines himself in that complicated set up. Consider him selfish but he wants and needs someone exclusively for him.

Because he was fleeing that scene he bumped into someone for the second time, half of the red cup was spilled in his shirt down to his pants.

“I’m sorry dude.” It was that tall guy from the soccer team. “Tell me how can I help?”

“It’s okay.” Accident happened, he assured the guy that it’s a no big deal, he look so nice though.

“If you’re looking for the bath room, just go straight and turn right.”

“Thank you. I think I will really go.”

“Are you sure, you don’t really need my help?” He smile assuring him before making his way to the bathroom and see if what he can do or else he can just go home, but he doesn’t have a heart to leave Renjun behind or pull him out of the party when he’s enjoying his time.

He just wished he stopped bumping into someone.

And maybe bumping into someone was way better that witnessing two people kissing in the bathroom and one of the people is Jungwoo. He was about to turn around thinking that the other guy was Mark but heard the guy speaking, it was rather deep, different from Mark’s voice.

“I think we have an unexpected guest Jungwoo.” Jungwoo look up, still drunk from the kisses, his face fell when he met Donghyuck’s shocked expression. He immediately frees himself from the guy’s hold and grabbed Donghyuck’s arm.

“Mark is your boyfriend, why are you kissing him and not Mark?”

“I can explain, it’s not what you think!”

“I don’t think so.” The guy crossed his arms, smiling deviously.

“Shut up Jaehyun, we’re through.”

“It seems not like it.” Donghyuck think so.

“Yes, we think the same.” The guy, that goes by the name of Jaehyun wink at him. By the looks of it, he seems like someone from Jungwoo’s past.

“Please don’t tell it to Mark?” Jungwoo pleaded, it is the first time he seen him this vulnerable, usually he always smile and full of life.

“You want me to lie to my friend?” 

They we’re interrupted by the loud knocked from the outside, it was Mark , looking for Jungwoo.

“Please just this once?” He didn’t agree but Jungwoo made him promise. He had no idea what had happened, Jungwoo left, maybe tugging Mark away from the crime that he left behind.

Donghyuck was left alone with a guy that Jungwoo kissed inside the bath room; the said guy has his eyes on him.

“Will you report what happened to his boyfriend or would you rather keep it a secret?” He ignore the guy, he’s tall, handsome and all if only he’s not a jerk. He ignored the guy and focus on cleaning himself, he should really consider going home before he gets into more trouble.

“Maybe his new boyfriend is a lousy kisser, the way he was craving for more earlier, only if you didn’t barge in.” And as if he was blaming him, no ounce of guilt in his voice as if it’s not a big deal to destroy a relationship.

Donghyuck took a tissue and wiped his stained clothes; he was surprise when Jaehyun grabbed his arm and force him to face him. He must be pissed when he’s not buying his shit.

“Talk to me, I want to know what you’re thinking.” He said looking at his eyes, Donghyuck feel so small underneath his gaze, he look so scared but he didn’t let that emotion consume him, he’s not at fault here.

“So that Mark is your friend, do you want your friend to continue with a relationship filled with lies or rather hurt him with the truth? That’s your choice, because I can make Jungwoo come back to me if ever I want.”

The thought of Mark hurting, the thought of Mark’s world taking away from him hurt Donghyuck, what will happen to his friend? He’s too invested in the relationship that he might find it hard to move on.

“You can’t do that.” His thoughts, all he cared about is Mark. He can’t let them hurt him.

A victorious smile appears at the corner of Jaehyun’s lips.

“Trust me I can,” Jaehyun’s hand landed at the corner of his lips, he shiver at that touch, as if he’s in front of the devil right now. How did he come into in this kind of mess? “But if you agree with my proposition I will not ruin their relationship, after all I find a much better replacement for Jungwoo.”

Donghyuck was nervous than ever, he stepped back, it was like he was invited in the lion’s den. Jaehyun didn’t say it was him, the replacement, but his action tells him so. But how can he replace Jungwoo when he’s the epitome of beauty, he’s fair, tall and loveable while he on the other hand, is just him, plain.

“Quit with your lies, I’m not a toy that you can play with.” He said before storming out of the bathroom and it really a good idea to head home first before anything worst occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think?  
> sorry for the errors...


	3. lunch with new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys!” Jaehyun called, six pair of eyes looks at them.”This is Lee Donghyuck; from now on he will be joining us.” Jaehyun pulled a chair for him and he sat beside him. There are trays of food in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start of their deal :)  
> Jaehyun's enjoying it too much
> 
> sorry for the errors, not beta read.  
> english isn't my mother language.

Chapter 3

Donghyuck pass through the crowed on people, forget about Renjun, he just want to go home and sleep all of these away. Pretend that it didn’t happen.

“Hey, not so fast, were not yet done talking.” A familiar voice from the bathroom said from his back and his big hand grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garden

“Let me go!” he pulls his arm and stepped back away from him. He’s too persuasive. Donghyuck was wrong when he thought that he will leave him alone.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” The man said with his arms up, like surrendering, Donghyuck massage his arm while reminding himself that he needs to stay sober. “But hear me out first.” Donghyuck doubt that he will let him go if he didn’t listen to any shit that he will be hearing now, so he nodded for him to go on. He just wants to get it over with and go home.

“First, I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

Donghyuck scoffed,” I know and you’re Jungwoo’s ex. You broke up already and he’s happy with Mark. Why do you have to ruin them?”

“Is Jungwoo really happy with him? I doubt so.” His cockiness is showing and Donghyuck’s hates it. “Two weeks ago, he drunk called me and telling me that he wants me back and he was sorry that he pulled the break up card on me.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know if he will believe him or not, couple has misunderstanding sometimes but to that extend, he’s not sure what to believe anymore. His only concern is Mark.

“Tell me, what exactly you want?” he said irritatingly.

“I want you. I need you so Jungwoo will stop bothering me. You’re concern about your friend right?” He hates that he can see through him and he’s afraid on what if he sees more?

Donghyuck closes his eyes while thinking, does it even make sense? Will he agree to be use by this guy for the sake of Mark? Is he willing to sacrifice himself? Will it be worth it? But, if he confess to Mark that his lovely boyfriend Jungwoo kissed his ex -boyfriend Jaehyun , most likely it will destroy the two and boom he can have Mark to himself, but that’s a selfish move, and Donghyuck’s isn’t selfish.

“So deal?” Donghyuck simply nod.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked defeated, he had no idea where will his stupidity leads him to, all for Mark’s sake. To the man that he loves that can never be his.

Wide grin was visible on Jaehyun’s face, showing his deep dimples.

“Nothing much, I will do all the work, but first let me take you home. You looked too exhausted and ready to pass out.”

When Jaehyun leads him to his car, Donghyuck didn’t complain, he just stares outside during their drive home. The driver seems happy humming to any song that comes up, as if he didn’t force him in a crazy deal. If only he’s not this asshole, Donghyuck might like him a bit.

…

A not so quiet weekend had passed, Renjun called him the next day, nagging at him for leaving so early but contented that he spent the night with Yukhei, he didn’t get into much detail. Renjun maybe notice his mood but kept his silence.

He didn’t saw Jungwoo that day, Mark was downed in his bed, bad hangover; he helped the poor guy, making him food and giving him medicine. He can’t help but stare at him guiltily while thinking about the kiss that his boyfriend shared with his ex. Before Mark caught him looking, he immediately tore his gaze away.

Jaehyun, he put him at the back of his head, telling himself that their conversation never happened, after he dropped him off, he said his thanks out of courtesy and that was that. He hopes that their path will never cross again, their university is big, it’s possible and he must avoid attending to parties no matter how Renjun force him too.

Jungwoo visited the next day as if nothing happened, Mark told him that he was with family; he didn’t question it and stayed in his room to do his school work. Jungwoo knocked in his room in the afternoon when Mark was napping. He didn’t beat around the bush; Jungwoo opened the topic once he sat down on his bed.

“Please, I’m begging you Donghyuck don’t tell Mark. I don’t want to hurt him.” He never confirmed if it was him or Jaehyun who initiated the kiss but he rather want to keep those scene their secret.

Donghyuck dropped his pen and stare at Jungwoo, he’s really pretty up close, sometimes it’s just so hurt to look at him, Donghyuck can never be that pretty. No doubt, Mark and Jaehyun fall for him. “Jungwoo, do you love Mark?” that’s all that he wants to ask. He will never question his choice nor judge him for his mistake. He just wants to know if Mark owns his heart.

The older was taken aback, that made Donghyuck dissatisfied , Jungwoo open and close his mouth for a second before he answered, “O-of course.” And Donghyuck settle with his hesitant answer. He may or may not over with his ex, as long as Mark loves him, maybe that’s all that matters.

“Okay. I’ll do what you say.” He agreed with a heavy heart, Jungwoo thank him before he left his room. He’s not doing it for him, he’s keeping his silence for Mark, but if this secret will blow up, he doubts that Mark will appreciate his silence. He knows he will still hate him no matter what choices he makes.

But as long as he is happy now.

…

“Look who’s waiting outside.” Donghyuck stopped writing on his notes and listened to the excited cheers of his classmates.

“He must be waiting for someone; it’s rare to see him in our department.” He has no idea who’s the person is, but he’s making his classmates giddy and excited. They threw praises here and there, for his looks, attitude and his talent in soccer.

He put all his belongings in his backpack and when he’s about to go out, he saw Jung Jaehyun smiling in front of him.

“Hi!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked confused, he can hear his classmates obvious gasped around them.

_So Jung Jaehyun was waiting for Lee Donghyuck?_

_How come?_

_Why? Of all people?_

“Picking you up, let’s have lunch.” He was freeze on the ground, no one aside from Renjun, Jisung , Chenle or Mark ( when he was still single ) invited him for lunch since he start his university, it’s either with the four or he eat alone. Jaehyun took his bag and grabbed his hand while leading him outside. He’s classmates looking at them with envy written in their faces. Not knowing, he dislikes this kind of attention.

“Relax.”Jaehyun’s arms touch his shoulder, how can he relax when all eyes are on them as they walk? They went to the canteen. Renjun saw him, he’s with Jisung, he was about to call him when Renjun notice the man beside him. He threw him a confuse look, Jaehyun leads him to the table filled with popular seniors, his heart loudly thumping in his chest. He wants to run away but he can’t order his feet to do so.

“Guys!” Jaehyun called, six pair of eyes looks at them.”This is Lee Donghyuck; from now on he will be joining us.” Jaehyun pulled a chair for him and he sat beside him. There are trays of food in front of them.

“Thanks Nakamoto.” Said Jaehyun, the mentioned guy salutes at him.

“So, nice meeting you Donghyuck, I’m Johnny” The tallest guys smile at him, he remember him, the guy he bumped at the party that leads him to the bathroom. He didn’t mention the incident, he just nods at him, “This is Taeyong Lee, my boyfriend.” He introduce the silver haired guy beside him , he looks so pretty but very intimidating, not the soft beauty like Jungwoo but another level of pretty. He met Yuta Nakamoto, then Kun and Ten, who he assumed to be in relationship as well, just like Taeyong and Johnny, he also met Doyoung his senior from Biology Department.

“I recognized you, nice meeting you.” Doyoung took his hands for a handshake.

“If you want or need something in relation with your course you can asked for Doie’s help, but if you want a peaceful life never ask for his help.” Yuta’s comment earned a slapped from Doyoung and somehow eases the tension inside him. He’s busy observing them talking and making jokes with each other.

“Eat well.” Jaehyun’s putting more meat in his plate, despite them having the same meal.

“I can’t finish that.” he pouted. To his surprise Jaehyun touch his cheek like it was a natural move.

“You have to eat more, you’re so skinny.” Jaehyun had no idea; he was chubby back in senior high, due to peer pressure and college pressure he was force to lose weight. He loves to eat but at one point he was throwing up all the time.

“I don’t want to get fat again.” Jaehyun put down his chopstick and patted his head.

“I don’t care; you’re still cute to me.” Donghyuck locks eyes with Jaehyun; he’s trying to find the sincerity from his eyes. He must be joking. “Why do you want me to feed you?”

He heard Jaehyun’s friends faking their cough, Donghyuck was ashamed as he ducked his head and focuses his attention in his food.

“Can you stop pressuring him; stop looking at Donghyuck like he’s a piece of meat.” Jaehyun complain to his friends but they all just laugh at him.

“It was you looking at him that way dude.” It was Johnny, without looking up; he can tell that manly voice belongs to the tallest man in their group.

“Shut up Johnny.”

Surprisingly he survived that awkward lunch; Jaehyun dropped him to his next class after getting his phone number. When he took out his phone, a notification from Renjun welcomes him.

“So I’ll pick you up after your last class, I have a soccer practice later this afternoon, you can wait for me in front of the soccer field.”

Donghyuck shook his head. He don’t need to.

“I can go back home alone, that was I was doing for the past two years.”

“Not now, you already have me. Wait for me, that’s an order.” Jaehyun said sweetly while pinching his nose.

“You’re really something.” Jaehyun answered him with a loud laugh that catch other’s attention. He hates that he doesn’t mind the people around them and he hates how his heart reacts every time he smile or laugh at him. It’s not even less than a day but this man already have a different effect on him, Donghyuck wish that he can run away.

“See you later baby.” He ended their goodbyes with a wink and that sends his emotion in a roller coaster and a redden cheeks.


	4. Renjun's crazy idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have you been doing?   
> I'm excited for NCT 2020! Yehey...  
> Do you know that i srated stanning NCT just this March because of quarantine, I'm SM artist stan, and i know some NCT members before but i didn't really stan them until, Haechan happen hahaha.  
> Isn't obvious that my ultimate bias in NCT is Haechan?  
> Now you know.

Chapter 4:

To say that Renjun ambush him after his class is an understatement, he saw his friend still panting while waiting for him to finish his last class. He assumed that he run all the way just to catch him, afraid that he will escape from his interrogation, but he wasn’t thinking about that so there’s no need for his friend corner him.

“Tell me what’s happening, why are you with Jaehyun and his friends?” He fired at him when they were settled on a nearby bench. He can trust Renjun that he can keep a secret and he needs someone to share this burden with him or else he may lose his sanity. He told him everything, recalling every small detail, from what he witnessed in the bathroom to Jaehyun’s deal.

“Jaehyun _sunbae_ is insane or maybe he likes you.” Renjun teases, he can’t believe that, after all what he said that’s what he come up to?

He gape at Renjun, “I don’t believe you. That’s not it.”

That’s a lie.

“No, he’s just bored.” Because there’s no proper explanation than Jaehyun being bored or maybe he still wants Jungwoo in his life but his little conscience told him to back off since Jungwoo is taken by Mark.

“And if you didn’t agree to his deal, he will steal Jungwoo from Mark?” Donghyuck nodded even though he explained that already. “And here we thought that they are madly in love with each other, how can he kissed his ex in a party with his boyfriend around?”

“Maybe he drank too much?”

Renjun shook his head.” I don’t think so, then how can you explain how he acted when you caught them? You told me that he asked you to not tell Mark what you saw? Maybe he still loves Jaehyun sunbae.” Donghyuck can’t take that for granted

They are in the middle of their conversation when he receives a message from Jaehyun.

**_Jaehyun_ **

_Come see me at the soccer field_

_I know you’re done with your class._

Donghyuck showed the message to Renjun, with a frown he asked him what to do.

“You have to go.” Renjun shook him.

“Give me a good reason why I must throw myself in a lion’s den?”

“He’s handsome, talented, tall, masculine, smart and-“

“Forget it,” Like that will help, Donghyuck just told him that Jaehyun is nothing but danger but his friend wants him to follow his order.

“Come on, what will you lose if you follow him? As long as he’s not hurting you physically? I’ve noticed earlier that he was even taking good care of you during lunch. You had all my attention that I didn’t even properly touch my meal. Donghyuck you’re my friend and I love you but I never did that ever.”

“So you’re telling me to agree to his deal?”

“And you’re helping Mark. That’s what you’re intention from that start, cause if not then you must tell Mark what you saw and let him handle what will happen with his relationship to his cheating boyfriend.”

Donghyuck just bite his lower lip while listening at Renjun.

“And who knows what if Jaehyun _sunbae_ develop his feeling for you? It’s a win for you Lee Donghyuck.” His friend grin like it was the best idea.

“How will it happened, I’m not likeable and I’m not pretty as Jungwoo hyung.” He countered before Renjun’s crazy idea clouded his mind.

Renjun shook him, “Donghyuck you’re pretty and you will realize if you believe in yourself more, plus you’re kind helpful and there’s a lot of good traits to like in you. Jungwoo maybe pretty but he’s a cheater and unfaithful.”

Donghyuck heaved a deep sigh, after a little more convincing, they separated ways. If he wasn’t summon to the soccer field he might be hanging out with Renjun by now or doing his homework at his friend’s house.

It’s his first time to come in the soccer field, hence he has no idea about the sport, he only knows about basketball because Mark plays it. Growing up, he’s not really a fun of sports; he’s rather play the instrument.

“Donghyuck come here!” He look to his left where the voice came from, he saw Taeyong waving at him. He shyly went to him and sat beside him.

“Now I won’t feel lonely watching their practice alone. I now have you.” Taeyong said in a teasing manner. Donghyuck have no idea how to respond to that, maybe Jaehyun’s friends are clueless about their arrangement or on Jaehyun’s deal that their friend put him into.

“Hello Taeyong _sunbae_.”

Taeyong expression turns sour, he’s doomed. He just wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“Are you mad? I’m sorry of I did something wrong.” Donghyuck said apologetically, having no idea what went wrong.

“I’ll be happy if you call me Taeyong hyung.” Donghyuck look at him dumbfounded, “You belong in our group, one of the youngest in our circle of you may ask, so it will be cool if you call me hyung, and the others will like it too.” Now he can see him smiling genuinely at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am, now try it.”

Donghyuck massage the back of his neck, his face is so warm right now while looking shyly at Taeyong; he’s just so nice and pretty. It’s just so right that students adores and idolize him.

“Taeyong hyung.”

Taeyong even clapped.” See that was so simple.” Mostly it was Taeyong who leads their conversation, he even introduce him to the basic of soccer, like the position and others. Donghyuck can’t stop but be attentive to the elders talk most especially every time he mentioned his boyfriend.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been dating Johnny hyung?” Taeyong stopped and starts to bite his lower lip, as if Donghyuck reminds him of a sweet memory.

“Last year of senior high, but I have feelings for him since I met him during middle school. He’s so nice, smart and a man with sense of humor. I can’t help but fall for him and then I confessed because I was afraid that someone will take him away from me. I was not even sure if he likes someone like me, like you know. There’s no way to find out than to pour your feelings, but then I’m glad I did. I won’t be as happy and content right now if I was a coward.”

Donghyuck can’t help but admired him even more, aside from Renjun, he’s sure that Taeyong hyung will be one of his favorite person.

“I like you Taeyong hyung.” He blurted out of the blue not thinking that it might come out wrong or if the other will misunderstood him, “ I mean, I like your bravery of confessing, I just like everything about you not in a Johnny hyung way.”

Taeyong was laughing at his guilty reaction; he can’t helped but pout at the older because he was making fun of his misery.

“Jaehyun’s right, you’re really cute.” Taeyong starts to pinch his cheek.

“Taeyong hyung.” Donghyuck complained in a muffled voice.

“Stop it Taeyong, you’re hurting my baby.” It was Jaehyun who pull him away from Taeyong.

“Possessive.” Taeyong protest, Johnny went to him to calm his boyfriend.

“I am here; you can pinch mine as long as you want.” The couple turns to each other, greeting each other with a kiss on the lips. Donghyuck looks away because it is embarrassing to watch.

“We’re going now. Good luck on your date, bye Donghyuck.” said Johnny side hugging Taeyong.

“See you tomorrow baby Donghyuck.” Taeyong teases sending Jaehyun a sign that he can’t understand.

Jaehyun laugh beside him, he hold his wrist. “Let’s go.” Jaehyun get his bag, his hair is wet, seems like he had shower already.

“You know, I can carry my own bag.” Jaehyun’s carrying his own gym bag and his own so it’s only fair if he will let him carry his own bag but Jaehyun just shrugged him off. They went to the parking lot to his car he also opened the door for him, what a gentleman, however it only pressure him more.

“Where are we going?” Jaehyun didn’t argue with Johnny when the latter told them that about their supposed date.

“Dinner, I’m so hungry right now. Practice drained all my energy.” Jaehyun answered while starting the engine. It was a fifteen minutes drive to a fancy restaurant. It was like a single meal might be his a month allowance worth. He tugs on Jaehyun’s arm before they enter the vicinity.

“I have no money.” Jaehyun ruffled his hair while smiling at him.

“Silly, it’s my treat.”

They were ushered to their reserved table, Jaehyun just told his name and they were guided to a private room. He knows that Jaehyun came from a well off family, he just have no idea that he is this rich. His conclusion was right when he opened the menu; he just closed it instantly upon seeing the price.

“You want me to order for you?” He just nods at him; he just wishes that he ordered him something that he can eat.

While waiting for their order, it was Jaehyun who broke the silence between them.

“I’m glad that you’re getting along with Taeyong.” Jaehyun’s eyes are on him and it just makes him so nervous. Jaehyun’s is feeding him twice in a row, is it mean he’s close to his assassination?

Scary.

“Care to share what you’re thinking?” Jaehyun looks at him amusedly, with his chin in the palm of his hand.

“I told Renjun about everything, he’s my friend that’s why I did that when he asked me why I was with you this morning.” Jaehyun smile disappear as he straighten on his seat.

“And what did he say.”

Donghyuck stopped, how can he tell him that Renjun idea about Jaehyun falling for him? He can’t just throw himself in a pit of fire.

“He said that if something happen to me, he will murder you.” Renjun must not know about this, forgive him for lying.

Instead of getting mad, Jaehyun just laugh out loud. “He’s one funny guy; I wanted to meet your friend.”

He shook his head.

He will never allow that to happen.

The dinner was beyond good, Donghyuck have no idea when will it happen again. Maybe after college and once he find a decent job, he will treat himself to a fancy restaurant like this once in a while.

“Thank you for a nice meal.” He told Jaehyun, they are inside his car ready to go home.

“Glad you enjoy it. I’m a man who has a big appetite so you have to eat as well when you’re with me.” Jaehyun winked at him. He doesn’t know how to respond to that, glad his phone rings, it’s Mark.

**_“Hello Mark?”_ **

**_“Donghyuck can you stay with Renjun tonight, I just have something with Jungwoo.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

The line went off, Mark sounded so worrying that’s why he didn’t ask more.

“Can you take me to Renjun’s apartment instead; my roommate needs the house tonight.” He said apologetically.

“You’re being sexiled.” It’s not a question; he didn’t argue more for it was true before or even now. Just that Mark has the decency to alert or warn him beforehand.

Donghyuck was confused when they we’re taking the opposite way.

“It’s not the way to Renjun’s-“

“You don’t have to stay at his house when you can stay at mine.” And that thought terrifies him more.

It’s about time that Jaehyun will kill him.

Damn Mark Lee.


	5. thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come in.” Jaehyun motion him inside but Donghyuck was clutching on the strap of his bag pack, afraid to do his first step. How did he agree to go with him inside his beautiful and expensive unit? It feels like he was hypnotized, he has no recollection on how he made it in front of his unit. Jaehyun grew impatient as he grabbed his arm and drag him inside.
> 
> “Relax; I won’t do something you don’t want to.” Jaehyun teases him as he guided him in the couch, Donghyuck put down his bag beside him, his eyes busy wandering around.
> 
> “Are you alone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I comeback with another chapter...honestly a comment from this morning reminded me that i have this story to update hahaha.  
> unedited... sorry for the typos, i will edit it next time...

Chapter 5:

“Come in.” Jaehyun motion him inside but Donghyuck was clutching on the strap of his bag pack, afraid to do his first step. How did he agree to go with him inside his beautiful and expensive unit? It feels like he was hypnotized, he has no recollection on how he made it in front of his unit. Jaehyun grew impatient as he grabbed his arm and drag him inside.

“Relax; I won’t do something you don’t want to.” Jaehyun teases him as he guided him in the couch, Donghyuck put down his bag beside him, his eyes busy wandering around.

“Are you alone?”

“I am not. I have you.” Jaehyun pointed at him. Donghyuck pouted, he knew that Jaehyun understand what he meant to ask, just that he wants to make his life more miserable.

“I mean, do you have someone you’re rooming with? Is it okay for me to stay here? You know I can stay at Renjun’s place he wouldn’t mind.” Although, honestly it’s upsetting to always bother Renjun every time Mark needed their apartment for himself, the more Renjun will force him to leave his roommate. But he refused to share that information to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun laugh. “I know I was just teasing you.”

“And you seem to enjoy it a lot.” he countered, a little annoyed. It seems like he makes fun of him every chance that he gets.

“Well originally I am sharing this with Johnny; until he decided to moved in with Taeyong so yes now I am alone.” He answered as he crossed his arms.

Donghyuck eyed the couch, it’s better than Renjun, much spacious, this will do. He guessed, he has no choice but to take Jaehyun’s generosity.

“If you’re thinking that I will let you sleep in the couch, stop it right now.”

“But I’ll be okay here. Don’t worry about me. I don’t want to bother you more.”

“Baby, its either you occupy Johnny’s room or you sleep with me. Choose what’s best for you.”

Donghyuck gulped, is he seriously offering his bed to him? Fidgeting, he gets his bag and hugs it in his chest while looking scared at Jaehyun.

“I’ll choose Johnny’s room.” He blurted when he notice that Jaehyun was waiting for his answer.

“Okay, but I just want to tell you but my bed is much comfier, in case you change your mind.”

Donghyuck shook his head, Jaehyun enjoys making fun of him, how he wanted to smack that handsome face of him, stop him from grinning like a devil that he is.

Jaehyun guided him inside Johnny’s room, he left for a while when he came back, he was holding a set of clothes.

“These are the smallest clothes in my closet, you can change in these, and the bathroom is that way.” He was touched that he’s lending him his clothes, aside from being a jerk, Donghyuck can say that he’s a good host, or maybe it’s too early to tell.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck said shyly, taking the clothes from Jaehyun.

“Okay, I will go to my room and change as well. If you need anything just come and find me.”

He put down his bag at the bed side table; he went to the bathroom and showered. He looks at himself at the mirror wearing Jaehyun’s supposed to be smallest clothes. It’s so big on him, knowing that Jaehyun’s buff and taller than him. The softness and smell of the fabric makes him comfortable.

“This will do.” he has no choice anyway.

He looks at the bed and the door, he went to the door and locked it before he lie down to Johnny’s soft bed, he’s just glad that he finished his homework, he can sleep earlier, before that he set the alam at seven in the morning, he needs to go back to his dorm and change before his nine morning class. He shoots Renjun a text saying that he’s staying at Jaehyun’s house. He emphasize that he’s sleeping in a different room. He also told him that he will answer all his questions tomorrow.

In case something happened to him, at least Renjun knew who is he with.

He thought he will have a hard time sleeping but he was wrong, he woke up the next morning at the sound of his alarm. He went to the bathroom and change to his yesterday’s clothes. He will just message Jaehyun that he left already, as he went outside, he smell bacon and egg from the kitchen, he saw Jaehyun’s back while busy cooking. He can’t help but ogle at the beautiful sight and if not for Jaehyun’s voice he will not realize himself from staring too much.

“You’re awake, Good morning!” Jaehyun smile at him while holding a spatula.

“Morning” he greeted back. He was about to say goodbye when Jaehyun beats him to it.

“I figured you will wake up early since you have a 9 am class, that’s why I woke up earlier and make you some breakfast. Come sit down, I hope you don’t mind bacon and egg for breakfast.” He was all smiling, showing his dimples at him this early morning. Donghyuck can’t help the pleasant feeling building inside of him, and those feeling of excitement wanted to erupt, wanted to be known.

It’s kind a scary to be honest.

Donghyuck have no idea how to politely declined the invitation, no words coming out from his mouth and then Jaehyun walk behind him and leads him to sit down on a chair.

“I bothered you too much, I figured I should just go home.” he said shyly looking at the handsome boys reaction.

“Well I will be mad if you leave without eating what I prepared. I spent some time preparing for it.” Jaehyun answered while preparing everything in his small table.

The atmosphere was so awkward, mostly on Donghyuck part. How can he eat calmly and comfortably when every time he looks up, he caught Jaehyun staring at him.

“Please stop staring.” Donghyuck let those words slip from his mouth, “I can’t digest properly if you keep on watching me.”

Jaehyun laugh, he extend his hand and pinch his cheeks.

“What will I do? You’re just too cute and pretty for me.”

Donghyuck was stunned, not really sure if he’s still up for breakfast. Hearing those compliments from someone he barely new is just too much too handle. It’s unbelievable.

“You’re lying.” Donghyuck answered, Jaehyun’s hands still on his right cheek, instead of pinching his cheeks like he did earlier, he’s now giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I will give you your confidence back.”

Donghyuck had no idea what those words meant.

…

Jaehyun insisted that they will go to school together. He waited for him while he showers.

Donghyuck asked him if he can dropped him in his place, since he will be late if he take the bus and taxi is too expensive for a broke college student like him. Jaehyun insisted the ride so decided to make use about it.

“I need to change; I can’t go to my class wearing my yesterdays’ clothes.”

Well it seems like Jaehyun has other plans in mind, he realized that when he caught him smirking instead of giving him a straight answer just like last night when he offered his place.

Minutes later Jaehyun was pulling him inside a boutique.

“What are we going to do here? I don’t have time to accompany you shopping. I need to go home or else I will be late.” He complains while gently removing Jaehyun’s gripped from his wrist. Instead of doing so, Jaehyun just smile at him and push him lightly in front of a saleswoman who welcomed him.

“I need new sets of clothes for him.” Jaehyun ordered.

“As you pleased Mr. Jung.” Jaehyun must be a regular in this shop that the woman actually knew his surname.

“But-.” before Donghyuck could complain more, three saleswomen leads him to the changing room. Sets of clothes is now being shown to him, he tried to find Jaehyun whose busy looking around as well. He just gave up when he notices the lady in front of him touching the hem of his shirt.

“I can do it myself.” He said immediately, because why will he let some woman undress him?

He figured that for this misery to end, he has no choice but to get along with it. Few minutes later, he’s standing in front of a very pleased Jung Jaehyun. The said guy eyed him from head to toe.

“You’ve got a damn pretty long legs.” Donghyuck scratch the back of his neck, because its hella embarrassing to be stare at by young gorgeous and loaded man who praised his legs.

“I’ll take these as well.” Jaehyun handed more clothes to one of the staff before he took out his wallet and pass his black card.

“These are expensive. I don’t have money to pay for these.” He’s wearing a very comfortable stripe knitwear tucked inside his new fitted jeans.

“Who said I want your money, it’s a gift from me.” Jaehyun smile at him, before he can answer the saleslady took Jaehyun’s attention away. She handed him 4 paper bags and his card back.

“Don’t say that, those are for me.”

“Okay. It’s not for you.”

“Good.”

“Let’s go before you get late on your class.”

Donghyuck offered to help him carry the paper bags but Jaehyun said that he can handle it himself. Jaehyun looks so happy while driving their way to the university, said bags was placed in the backseat. Donghyuck got the chance to observe Jaehyun, although he’s showing him nothing but kindness, he can’t set aside the fact the he wants something in return, that time will come that Jaehyun will ask him to do something for him and he can’t refuse that because of all the things that he gave to him.

But, he didn’t ask for it, technically, he has all the reasons to deny him. If it’s against his will and his moral, he will never do it, over his dead and sexy body.

But at least, Jaehyun deserve a thank you from him. So he will do that.

“We’re here.”

“ _Oh_.” Donghyuck looked in front; they reach their university, thirty minutes before nine in the morning. He unbuckles his seatbelt, Jaehyun did the same, he holds his bag tightly while looking at Jaehyun who’s now smiling at him.

“Thank you.” He waits for Jaehyun to order him around; he knew it will come anytime soon. He just needs to hear about it.

“You’re welcome.” Jaehyun holds his hand and give it a squeeze. “From now on, my house is always open for you, you know if your room mate was being an asshole, you can always come to my house. I really don’t mind having you there.”

Refusing to answer that, Donghyuck was glad that his phone ring, it was Renjun.

“I’ve got to go. Thank you again, Jaehyun.” Before he could leave, Jaehyun pulled him in an embrace. It took him by surprise, and he thought that was it, Jaehyun just kisses his cheeks. Jaehyun is laughing at his flustered reaction.

“I’ll pick you at lunch baby. Now go before your tiny friend can kill me.”

“Okay.” He looks like a mess, he open the door and never look back. He was clutching his bad tightly in front of his chest. He thought his heart might explode.

“Hey Hyuck, I was calling you.” It was Renjun who grabbed his arm. He didn’t hear him calling at his name. He was too busy thinking about Jung Jaehyun.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Renjun squinted his eyes at him. “I’ve never seen you with this outfit before. Are these new?”Everyone was use to him wearing oversize hoodie.

“Jaehyun bought it for me, on our way here, instead of dropping me at my dorm to change.” Renjun nods at him while slowly smirking. He knew his friend is up to something, he’s thinking something outrageous.

“Wow, you’ve got yourself a sugar daddy for a boyfriend.” He mocked at him, his eyes grew wide at that.

“Of course not Huang Renjun!” he countered, hated the idea of the sugar daddy thing. He imagines a very old man, loaded with cash, surrounded my alcohol. It makes his skin shiver.

“Of course yes Lee Donghyuck!”


	6. my pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Relax Jae.” Johnny calmed his friend by massaging his left shoulder. “No one’s going to take your pretty boy from you.” Johnny looked at his way and winked at him, he wants to point at himself, asking if he’s that pretty boy that he was pertaining too. But that would be stupid of him considering, there are only three of them left in the classroom. So it’s safe to assume that it’s really him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there~~  
> i hope you're fine while reading this note...  
> sorry for the long wait...  
> i've been busy , been seriously learning Hangul this time thru online class hehehe...  
> finally...
> 
> sorry for the errors, typos etc..

Chapter 6:

Donghyuck’s last class for this morning ended. Its lunchtime, Jaehyun said that he will pick him up saying that they will have lunch together. He doesn’t know if that was real or not, like yesterday didn’t happen. His brain still refuses to believe everything.

He received a message from Renjun saying that he’s waiting at their usual table in the cafeteria; he replied that he will be there in five minutes. He’s busy putting things in his bag when someone called his name.

“Hi! Donghyuck.” His name was mentioned, a little enthusiastic.

Donghyuck looked up to see his classmate named Minwoo staring down at him. They’ve been partnered for a group project before; he’s somehow familiar with him.

“Hi. How can I help you?” He greeted back, unsure of the sudden greeting. He remembers no pending group works with him or anything of that sort. They may be shared two subject or three but he never remembered him starting a conversation with him without a school related works involve, that is why Donghyuck find it amusing that Minwoo looks so nervous as he rub the back of his neck. He can see his ears turning a bit red.

“I’m sorry. I can’t really stop myself from saying this. But the moment you entered this room, my eyes were all over you. It’s just that you look so pretty today.”

“Oh.” That was his turn to feel embarrass, heat creeping up on his face. His mouth forming a heart shape. It’s the fifth times today that someone praises him with his looks and he got Renjun to blame because of that. Before his first class, his friend dragged him to the bathroom to fix his face, buy putting some make up. Renjun said that he needs to look good to compliment his nice change of style; he even added that it will be a best idea to seduce his _sugar daddy._ Donghyuck gave up scolding Renjun, the only thing to arrive on his class on time is to abide on Renjun’s whim.

“Ah -thank you, I guess” He replied shyly, palming his heated cheek. The man in front of him chuckle after saying the word _cute_. He thought that was it, he was ready to leave but Minwoo stop him from leaving.

“Can I invite you for lunch? Please, I really want to get close to you. I know we had been working on a project before but never really got the chance to know each other. Please don’t take it the wrong way, I mean you look prettier today I always find you pretty since then. I just don’t have the guts to approach you, but now please allow me to get to know you more.” Minwoo looks so hopeful but he can’t just say yes to his sudden showing of interest on him. Donghyuck was about to deny him when a pair of hands touch his shoulder.

“I don’t feel sorry for your long speech buy my answer is no.” Jaehyun’s baritone voice answered Minwoo. Jaehyun pulled him up, as he encircled his arms in his waist. He resembles Minwoo’s shock reaction, surprised by Jaehyuns’ sudden appearance. Minwoo’s face change from smiling to displeased, his eyes following Jaehyuns’ hand in his waist.

“Let him answer for himself Jung.” Minwoo answered Jaehyun with the equal coldness that he received from the latter. He can feel Jaehyun’s hold on him tighten, he can feel him breathing heavily ready for a comeback answer when Johnny made and appearance between the two men.

“I suggest you to leave now, as you can see Donghyuck isn’t available anymore. Believe me; you wouldn’t like to see him mad.” Johnny was pointing at Jaehyun. Minwoo was taken aback but then shrugged afterwards.

“See you in class Donghyuck.” He bid his goodbye then left the three of them. He looks at Jaehyun who is busy glaring at Minwoo’s back. He transferred his gaze to Johnny when he heard the tall man chuckle.

“Relax Jae.” Johnny calmed his friend by massaging his left shoulder. “No one’s going to take your pretty boy from you.” Johnny looked at his way and winked at him, he wants to point at himself, asking if he’s that pretty boy that he was pertaining too. But that would be stupid of him considering, there are only three of them left in the classroom. So it’s safe to assume that it’s really him.

What bothers him is Jaehyun’s action, his act of possessiveness, or jealousy. Can Renjun’s delusions be right?

He shook that thought aside, it can never be. He’s in no way match to Kim Jungwoo’s beauty.

“Dude, if you just let me punch his face just once.” Jaehyun immaturely complained at Johnny. “I’d love to wipe off that smirk on his face.”

“And that will lead you on to more problems, remember Yuta’s party tonight. You don’t want to ruin his day for this.” Johnny looks at him once again. “Plus, you don’t want Donghyuck to see your barbaric side right?” He knows that Johnny was only joking but he can’t help but get scared from that thought. He really sees Jaehyun as an impatient one despite having a pair of deep dimples complimenting his gorgeous face.

Did he really just catch himself admiring Jaehyuns face?

“It’s his fault, how can he be so fuckin pretty, everyone notice him now because he change his style.” Jaehyun’s hands left his waist, he finally relax at the lost of contact but that breath of fresh air didn’t last long for Jaehyun’s heavy arms rest on his shoulders grabbing him on his side.

“Let’s go. I’m starving.” Jaehyun drags him towards the cafeteria, Johnny following them while whistling to a tune he can’t recognize. Donghyuck wants the ground to swallow him whole just to escape other people’s extensive gaze and judgmental look. Some didn’t hide their distaste and whispering. He never knew that time will come that he will be the center of attention. All his life, he never wanted to stand out. On their way, he caught Jungwoo staring at them, with sad eyes, when their gaze met, Jungwoo look away. Donghyuck looked up to see Jaehyun, unsure if he saw Jungwoo, he still looks kind of mad and sulky and he’s not looking at him longer than three seconds.

If he’s mad at him, can he just let his heavy arms off from his shoulders?

“Do something Donghyuck; we don’t want a sulky Jaehyun during lunch.” Johnny whispered at him when Jaehyun went to fetch their food.

“What’s with the sudden change of mood?” Taeyong asked pointing at Jaehyun who still look annoyed. His friends are all looking at them, waiting for an answer. It was Johnny who sat beside Taeyong who answered his boyfriend’s question.

“That’s my reaction every time there’s someone who tried to hit on you.”

“Oh.” Taeyong smile at realization then look at Donghyuck who still thinking about Johnny’s words from earlier, Jaehyun’s change of mood and his friends from a table not so far away from them looking at him in disbelief.

“So someone was hitting on our pretty Donghyuck?” Taeyong teased.

“He didn’t, he just invited me for lunch. We share some class together. He was just being friendly.” Donghyuck answered defending poor Minwoo although the I want to get to know you more part really seems like someone is hitting on someone.

“Being friendly my ass.” Jaehyun commented while brutally digging his chopstick in his tray. Donghyuck looks at Jaehyun; he wants to scold him from playing his food.

“Jaehyun is being friendly with you as well.” Yuta smirk at him then to Jaehyun.

“Yes Yuta, too friendly that I want him in my bed kissing the fuck out of him.” Donghyuck choked while listening to the conversation between Yuta and Jaehyun. Taeyong tapped his back while Jaehyun’s giving him water.

“Guys, please no explicit since while eating lunch.” Taeyong scolded before grabbing the water from Jaehyun’s hands.

“Sorry baby. I was just joking.” He grabbed the tissue from Jaehyun’s hands to wipe his mouth.

“Jokes are half meant.” Doyoung commented that earned grunts from the others. “Donghyuck will get use to it soon. Give it some time until Jaehyun fully monopolize his innocence.” Yuta and Johnny laugh together at Doyoung comment, while Donghyuck fully regret his decision joining them for lunch or meeting Jaehyun in the first place. He has the urge to transport from this table to Renjun, at least he can endure his best friends teasing, but this new crowed? He just wish to evaporate.

“Please let my baby eats in peace.” Jaehyun said laughing along while stroking his cheek. How can he eat in peace? He already lost his appetite being the center of these seniors’ jokes.

Taeyong stand up from his seat pulling him along. “Let’s go. Donghyuck let’s leave these assholes alone.” Donghyuck put down his chopstick and let himself be dragged by Taeyong, not until he felt Jaehyun’s holding his other wrist.

“Really? Taeyong? You will take him away from me too?” He wanted to laugh on how comical Jaehyun looks right now while looking at him and Taeyong. “I’m sorry okay. I will behave.”

“Apparently yes, you’re being an asshole. Can’t you feel how uncomfortable he is?”

“Johnny help please?” Jaehyun turn his gaze to Johnny, begging for some help, but Johnny knew better than to go against his boyfriend. His happiness will be at stake.

“Sorry dude.” Johnny raises his arms, Jaehyun let his arms go and just stare at Taeyong and Donghyuck’s leaving.

Taeyong bought two ice-cream along the way; they went to the field and enjoy their time together. Taeyong apologize for his friends actions.

“It’s all right, I have you.” Donghyuck confessed, after all what happened, Donghyuck was glad that he met Taeyong. He come to know how amazing person he is. He kind a want him to be his real brother to be honest, that’s how comfortable he is with him. He thinks he can share everything with him.

“Donghyuck, honestly, what do you feel about Jaehyun?”

Donghyuck was taken aback by the sudden question. Taeyong can feel his hesitation to answer.

“He seems playful and asshole at times, but he’s really sweet and kind and protective to the people that he treasure, I as his friend for a long time can see that you’re one of those person that he treasure. He likes you Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck shook his head, letting the ice cream melt in his hands. He doesn’t want to lie to Taeyong that’s why he chose to tell him his version of the story.

“It was just a game for him.” Donghyuck told him the whole story and his unrequited love towards Mark. Taeyong nodded in understanding, though he left his comments to himself.

“I just want to protect Mark and Jungwoo’s relationship.”

“Are you happy with that?” Taeyong stare at him.

“What?”

“Are you happy protecting Mark and Jungwoo while allowing yourself to get hurt?”

“Y-yes.” Donghyuck answered a hesitant yes, he’s hurting but what else can he do? Ever since then Mark set their boundaries. Their relationship will never be more than friends.

“If that so, give Jaehyun a chance.”

“How can I, when this is only a game for him. A source of entertainment, I can’t allow myself to be hurt again.”

And that what’s Donghyuck afraid of, he’s afraid to take the risk to fall for someone because he knew that it will only lead to another heart break. He will never be enough for someone like Jung Jaehyun, he was never for Mark. It’s bad that he belittles himself but it’s the only way to protect him from another heart break.

“Donghyuck–ah.” Donghyuck turn his gaze at Taeyong who’s staring at him with warmth. “Sometimes in life you don’t have to always put your barriers high, it will not allow you to see what you needed to see and learn to gamble. If you fall down, you can always get up. Life is like that.”

“Times up.” Donghyuck was surprised to feel Jaehyun’s big arms embracing him from behind. “Time to pick my pretty boy.” Jaehyun whisper giving his right cheek a gentle kiss, Donghyuck can feel all his blood settle in his face.

“Take him. He’s all yours.” Taeyong said laughing while taking Johnny’s hands.

“Told you he’s so whipped.” Johnny seconded taking his boyfriend away.

Now he is left with Jaehyun back hugging him like a koala.


End file.
